


No Angel/Sinner's Prayer (Leverage) - Art

by cybel



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: thebigbangjob, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Prompt Art, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black and white grunge winged image of Eliot</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Angel/Sinner's Prayer (Leverage) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_yashka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lady_yashka).



> This is my second art prompt for the 2012 thebigbangjob challenge on Livejournal. It was claimed by Livejournal user lady_yashka and inspired her fic _Sinner's Prayer_ , which can be found [here](http://lady_yashka.livejournal.com/141362.html).

Click on the thumbnails below for larger images:

Original Art Prompt #13:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/6tjpi9qxl/)

Story Banner:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/u2jc6sc61/)


End file.
